


You're not gross

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: well can you do a rottmnt leo x reader were Leo is sick?
Relationships: Leo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	You're not gross

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope this is okay, sorry it's taking me so long to get requests out I've just been busy with other stuff. The next story to come out will be a Donnie x reader request, again requests are open and I do any version of the turtles.

You'd been staring at your phone for over an hour, watching as the little digital numbers ticked on. Every notification that wasn't his name sent a groan from your lips, leaning your head back on your couch you sighed and closed your eyes. Taking in the sounds from the open living room window, the honking of the classic New York traffic, the hooting of countless pigeons, the sirens going off in the distance. Stretching your limbs out you finally decided to get up and head to the lair for answers.

"Donnie make sure you clean that, I don't want anyone else getting sick." You had heard Raph's voice first, with your interests peaked you popped your head around the lair's entrance taking in the sight of the two turtles. "Hey, guys." You waved as you approached them, Raph grinned widely while Donnie gave you a simple "Hey." 

"(Y/N) I didn't think you were coming in today, not that you're not welcome any day or anything," Raph started stumbling over his words, his hands moving furiously trying to stress his hospitality. Donnie looked up from his tech-gauntlet his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Weren't you meant to be hanging out with your friends today?" Your smile quickly changed into a frown " _ Friend _ , and yeah I was meant to be hanging with Leo today but he didn't show up at my apartment. No calls or texts or anything." 

Raph and Donnie started eyeing each other, their faces showed that they knew something you didn't "What?" You asked suddenly suspicious of the two, Raph approached you throwing an arm around you and dragging you to the kitchen "No-nothing, c'mon let's get something to eat you must be hungry." Looking over your shoulder you saw Donnie yelling into his phone, he felt your intense gaze and looked up, he immediately smiled and waved nervously to you before running to what you assume was the direction of his lab. Looking back at Raph you noticed the sweat that had started dripping from his bandana "Raph, where's Leo?" 

"Leo? Who's Leo? Never met a Leo in my life." He wasn't looking at you he kept his gaze on the kitchen entrance his smile constantly framing his face. Your mouth dropped slightly at his response "Leo as in your brother, you know, the one that you've lived with all your life."

"OOOhhhh that Leo!" He yelled removing his arm from your shoulders and trying to 'casually' lean against the cool metal surface on the island next to him. "Erm, he-he had to step out for a quick sec but I'm sure he'll be back in no time!" He smiled cheerily. Abruptly, Mikey walked into the kitchen his shell to you and Raph, completely unaware of your presence. 

"OKAY LEO YOUR SOUP WILL BE READY IN A MINUTE!" He yelled back into the hallway, you turned to Raph glaring at him. His sweat was now forming a puddle under him, he grabbed Mikey by the shell dragging him over to you. "HA HA HA, gee Mikey that sure was a funny joke pretending that Leo was in the lair and all." He lied. Mikey looked to him confused pointing a finger back to the hall "What are you talking about he's in his ro-MPHM" Raph slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth muffling the poor turtle, "That's it, if he doesn't want to see me then I'll just have to see him." You marched past the two teens and started making your way to Leo's room, in the kitchen, you could hear Raph and Mikey bickering.

"Nice going now (Y/N)s going to find out."

"Well, how was I supposed to know he didn't want her to know."

"He told us he didn't want her to know, but now she knows and he's going to know that it was us that told her!"

"Maybe we should tell him that we didn't know that she shouldn't know because then he can't blame us for her knowing what she's not meant to know?"

"Forget it we gotta stop her before Leo kills us."

"He can't kill us we're brothers."

Raph and Mikey had quickly ran after you, Mikey leapt to your legs his shell scratching across the concrete as he grappled his fingers around your ankles. You knew Raph could have easily picked you up but for some reason, he chose to grab your left arm gently trying to pull you back. You dragged Mikey across the floor as you made your way to Leo's door, raising a fist to knock the door suddenly opened revealing Donnie. His eyes were wide as he stared at you, pushing you slightly so he could close the door behind him, he moved his tall frame to block any view to Leo's room. 

"Donnie, what's going on? Why doesn't Leo want to see me? Did I do something wrong?" You asked your voice wavering slightly, Donnie shared a sympathetic look with his brothers behind you and simply sighed, he stepped aside giving you access to the door "Go ahead and (Y/N)," He placed a hand on your shoulder sending you a reassuring smile "Leo doesn't hate you, you have nothing to be worried about." 

"Thanks, D." 

The brothers had left you to rip into Leo, in all honesty, they didn't understand why Leo didn't just tell you what's wrong. They all knew that their brother had harboured feelings for you since you first met, you'd do everything together, spend all your free time either sat in the lair or back at your apartment. He'd come to you to test out his one-liners and sometimes he'd be bold and flirt a little, you'd ring him late at night telling him about the stress of school and he'd always calm you down by praising every little thing you ever did. It was a great friendship, one might say to the untrained eye you were already a couple, but in reality, you were forever trapped in the friendzone. 

Taking steady steps into the room you could hear some sniffling and a few coughs, the room was mainly dark except for the fairy lights that hung above his figure shelf. Casting your gaze down you could make out a lump in the bed, tissues were littered over the floor you grimaced as you saw the bin overflowing with them. A glass of water was placed on his bedside along with some crackers and medicine, manoeuvring past the snot-ridden projectiles you clambered your way to Leon's bed. "Leo?" You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. The blue quilt cover started to crease further as the lump moved "Donnie?" Came a horse voice, smiling you eyed his trembling hands gripping the edge of the bedding "No (Y/N)"

"(Y/N)!" He panicked, he was suddenly thrown into a coughing fit as he dug the covers further up covering his face entirely now from your view. You sat on the edge of the bed a playful smile on your face "Yeah and I'm a little offended you thought I was Donnie boy, do I really sound that bad?" You joked. Your brow furrowed as he continued to cough "Hey are you okay?" You reached over and grabbed the glass of water urging him to drink it, with the quilt still pulled up to his forehead he battered away the glass "I'm fine, I'm fine." He kept muttering, you rolled your eyes in response.

You glanced around the room, an awkward silence unfolding into the bedroom. A sigh parted through your lips, your head hanging heavy as you struggled with your hands "Leo why have you been avoiding me?" The air remained silent, you gingerly cast a glance toward his hidden figure secure under the bedding. With no response, you huffed and pushed away from the bed making your way back to the door, "(Y/N)" wait!" Leo yelled once again spluttering into another coughing fit. Batting your eyelashes at the red-eared turtle your jaw hung in amazement, there Leo sat no mask on, eyes red and tired, sweat dripping down his forehead but his arms covered in goosebumps. You broke out of your gaze and rushed back to the glass of water "Drink this and don't argue with me this time." You mused, unlike last time Leo took the drink and guzzled it down swiping away the remnants of it with his gloveless hand.

"I'm sorry." He said after some quiet, he looked away from you ashamed "I didn't want you to see me like this, all disgusting and gross." You sat back down on the bed facing Leon, rubbing a gentle hand up his arm you smiled at him "You could have told me you were sick, I would have understood." All he could do was huff back at you, placing a finger under his chin you drew his gaze back to your (e/c) eyes "Leo sure your eyes are a little redder and your skin is a little paler than usual, but you're still the same Leo; you look completely fine to me." 

"That's easy for you to say, you probably look like a goddess or somethin' when your sick." You chuckled at his childish demeanour "Dude I swear to you I look worse than Donnie after he pulls an all-nighter." You joked you could see a hint of a smile grace his ghostly face. "You really don't mind me looking like this?" He asked his voice sounding small, you shook your head and moved your hand to interlock with his "No silly, I like you I don't care what you look like." 

"You like me?" His eyes had widened, a devilish smile took over his face "I mean  _ of course _ you like me, it was the one-liners, right?" You giggled "Sure doofus it was the one-liners." Leo had started to lean in his eyes settling on your lips, a blush had dusted your cheeks although you were sure Leo's was because of the fever he probably had. As he was about to close the gap you put a finger to his lips slightly nudging him away, he looks disappointed and slightly offended, you were quick to explain yourself "Just because I like you doesn't mean I want to get sick." Leo laughed and suddenly wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer to him. As a result, you were now fully laying on the bed next to him his fingers swirling patterns along your arm. 

"(Y/N)?" He whispered into the peaceful atmosphere, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Yeah, Leo." You replied your eyes drooping then blinking awake, however, you could feel yourself slipping in and out of consciousness. "When I'm all better and get the seal of approval from D, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Preferably." You laughed at that then hummed a yes, leaning up to look at him you took in his peaceful state; even though he was sick out of his mind he was still breathtaking in every way possible. "Do you need anything?" You asked acting as his personal nurse, Leo smirked his eyes now closed his words coming out like butter on a hot knife "You." He replied.


End file.
